1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with a global increase in energy usage, the use of a power conversion device such as an inverter in fields such as home appliances, industrial products, or the like has increased in order to effectively use energy and protect environment.
An intelligent power module (IPM) that has been prominent in accordance with the increase in the use of the inverter is a core component performing direct current (DC) rectification and alternate current (AC) conversion in the inverter and may be used in home appliances such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, an air conditioner, industrial applications such as an industrial motor, or the like, and the next generation applications such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), or the like.
Generally, high heat is generated during a power conversion process. When the generated heat is not effectively removed, performances of the module and the entire system may be deteriorated or damages thereof may be caused. Furthermore, in accordance with the recent trend toward multi-function and small-sized components, the IPM needs to have a multi-function and a small size. Therefore, structure improvement for allowing IPM to have the multi-function and the small size and effective radiation of heat generated due to the above-mentioned structure improvement have been important.
In the first scheme among the schemes according to the prior art, an IPM implemented by a scheme in which a power device and a control device are separately positioned on separated lead frames radiates heat only through the lead frame. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the first scheme to applications having a high heat generation amount due to a limitation in heat radiation capability of the lead frame. In addition, the structure in which a power unit and a control unit are disposed is mainly to perform thermal separation, and has a difficulty in miniaturizing the entire component.
In the second scheme according to the prior art, an IPM uses a substrate made of a metal having excellent heat radiation characteristics. In the case of this scheme, even the control device that does not generate high heat is positioned on an expensive heat radiation substrate, thereby causing an increase in a size of a module itself and increase in a cost of the entire module due to the expensive heat radiation substrate. In addition, since components having multiple functions are positioned on a single plane, there is a limitation in a degree of freedom in design.